


And were they soulmates?

by triggermoreliketiger



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluffy, Kinda, M/M, Soulmate AU, Well Whatever, based on author's story, well the ending would be different but the base is my own story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggermoreliketiger/pseuds/triggermoreliketiger
Summary: Do soulmates exist?





	And were they soulmates?

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to @typicaltorii who kindly beta-read this for me

It was a very late evening and the air smelt like rain and freedom. Looking back at it, Logan liked to imagine that he could feel the vibrations piercing his body and soul. Or maybe it was just a very nasty mosquito? Either way, even the mere memory of these events made his skin itchy. And he couldn’t tell if he liked that or not.

It  happened during the school’s annual field-trip. Logan didn’t like the whole concept of these “vacations”, and hiking in the mountains was not something he particularly enjoyed doing either. Every day was long and tiring and he couldn’t help but think that he was wasting the time he could devote to books.

Evenings were his time though. Most of them Patton spent with his friends, leaving Logan alone in the room. And Logan didn’t mind it at all. He needed space and some time alone to keep himself sane in this bunch of idiots. He needed the time when the only sound he could hear was paper rustling under his fingers. Where the only thing revolving in the air were his own thoughts.

On that particular evening something was different. He remembered it clearly: the moon was peeking behind the clouds, lightening the green field that was spreading under the windows of the small hotel. White daisies were shining like a tiny pearls and the stars were throwing a silver fades on the top of grey mountains and dark roofs.

The air was cold but in a very pleasant, refreshing way. The cold breeze coming from the lake nearby was soothing Logan’s nerves as he was leaning across the balustrade of the balcony, watching his classmates and teacher disappear in the darkness of the night. He had no idea where they were going, he had no idea when would they be back. All that mattered was that he successfully faked being sick and could stay in the hotel.

Logan wasn’t even bothered with the fact that he was technically locked in in his own room by the teacher- Thomas. It was small price to pay for few hours and peace and quiet. Besides, he didn’t plan on leaving the room anyway. Which made the situation a double win.

With a long sigh Logan closed the small balcony behind his back and sat down on the bed, opening the book which was lying on the night-table. Time stopped for Logan as he let his eyes slip through the lines full of planets and galaxies. Even though in reality he was only in a small room in the middle of nowhere, in his head he was jumping from one star on another, trying to comprehend how bizarre the world was.

Sadly his fragile peace didn’t last for too long. Not much longer than half an hour after he started reading, a soft knock dragged him out of his universe. Logan was dumbfounded. He was supposed to be alone in the hotel; everybody else left with the teacher. As quiet as he could, he closed the book and carefully approached the door. The knocking once again broke the silence, making Logan jump on his spot. This time it was much more aggressive.

“Come on! Open up! It’s me!” someone plead from hallway.

The voice was ringing a bell to Logan but he couldn’t remember where he heard it. Instead he moved away from the door just in case and hid himself in the bathroom. There was never enough of precautions after all.

The knocking stopped after few minutes as abruptly as it started. Logan thought that he could finally sigh with relief but not even a quarter had passed before the noise repeated.

“It’s me, Logan! I know that you’re there!”

Logan took a deep breath, gripping his phone in case he had to call an emergency number.

“And who are you?” he asked glad that he didn’t sound as weakly as he thought he would.

“Roman!”

Ah, everything was clear now. Of course, Logan knew Roman’s voice. They had been in the same class for past 3 months, it’s just… they never really talked personally. So why now…

“I hid in the closet during the rally! The teach didn’t even notice that I wasn’t there!” explained Roman as if he heard Logan’s unspoken words “Come on, Logan! Let me in!”

“I…I can’t!” breathed out Logan, suddenly embarrassed with the situation. What kind of idiot let his teacher lock him in the room? What if there was a fire or- “I’m locked in!” he added, not wanting Roman think  that he was up to some big, fat lie.

There was a moment of silence on the other side of the door, and for a moment Logan thought that Roman had left.

“This is first floor, right?” hummed Roman and Logan could almost see him scratching the nape of his neck.

“Yes..?”

“And this room has a balcony?” dwelled Roman.

“Yes.”

Logan did not like where this was going.

“Okay, I will be right there. Wait for me.” Said Roman laconically, and before Logan could ask where should he be waiting, he heard someone running down the hallway.

Adjusting his glasses, Logan once more checked if the door to his room was indeed locked before walking to the window. It could be Roman, or it could be someone pretending to- Nope, it was definitely Roman. His dark blonde hair was metallic silver under the moonlight. He was staring right at Logan’s windows from the yard, looking absolutely blissful. Logan Sanders was a professional man, maybe there was a time he had developed a slight fancy for Roman, but as he opened the glass door, his heart didn’t twitch the way it should. There was no butterflies in his stomach, no dreamy eyes, all these feelings he was afraid of got replaced with something akin to peacefulness.

“Hi, doctor specs.” Saluted Roman, beaming a smile. He rubbed his arms and Logan  noticed with horror that he wore no jacket. It wasn’t cold but who the hell goes outside without at least a sweater wrapped around their arms?

“Isn’t it too cold for you to be outside?” Logan asked, not bothering to greet the intruder.

Roman shrugged.

“Good company is more important than some scarf.” He said nonchalantly, but Logan could have sworn that Roman shivered a little bit when a gust of wind cut the air.

“Wait here. I will get you something.”

“It’s not like I have much of a choice!” Roman laughed cheerfully, checking if the bench next to him was still wet after this morning’s rain “You know what, while you’re there, you could bring me a tissue too!” he added after few seconds.

Logan came back within a minute carrying a soft oversized sweatshirt, a pack of tissues, and a small box of biscuits. He sat down on the floor of the balcony, and through the wooden bars, handed the stuff down to awaiting boy. Their fingers touched slightly and Logan shivered. Roman’s hands were really cold.

“So how did you end up being locked up?” asked Roman, casually pulling on the shirt and munching on the given cookies. He tilted his head a little bit, which reminded Logan of a curious puppy.

“Well, actually that’s a funny story…” Logan scratched his temple while a blush was slowly warming up his cheeks. “You could say that I almost asked for it. I wanted to stay here and rest a little bit, and Thomas didn’t want to leave me unprotected, I guess…”

“Woah! So you call the teach by his first name, huh?” asked Roman playfully.

“I suppose that it may seem a little bit strange but-“

“Nah, man! It’s pretty cool!” beamed Roman, words jumbled as he tossed a  few more biscuits into his open mouth.

The corner of Logan’s lips quirked up. He was familiar with the fact that Roman was a publicly liked person. Labeled as funny, quirky and kind, he was said to be perfect companion. But talking to him felt much more than just that. Logan was being almost forcefully dragged into the conversation, but it wasn’t something he didn’t necessarily mind doing either. The warmth mixed with calmness that had started embracing him when he heard Roman in front of his door not so long ago was now fully sticking to his guts and heart. It was as if it had always been there.

“So why did you decide to lock yourself in the closet?” asked Logan, watching Roman play with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Oh, Lo. I’ve been out of the closet for a long time now.” Roman deadpanned, suddenly looking straight into Logan’s eyes. He managed to keep the serious look only for a few seconds before bursting into a series of giggles that shot warmth down Logan’s spine. “You should have seen your face!” he snickered, holding his stomach in the way that Logan had always found stupid but now seemed almost adorable.

Logan didn’t even realize when he started laughing along until there were tears of joy gathering in the corners of his eyes and when they came to conclusion that being gay undercover was overrated.

The next two hours had come as a blur, filled with conversations about everything and jokes about anything. When Logan finally spotted their classmates, coming back with Thomas in the lead and Roman rushing back to his room, he realized that he had never felt so  good in his entire life.

After that night, Logan and Roman acted like nothing happened. Of course, they greeted each other, and small talks become a daily occurrence, but Logan had never got a chance to ask Roman out. He didn’t even mean to push on a date, he just wanted to hang out and talk for hours once again, pouring his heart and soul in front of a man who seemed to understand him so well.

A few months after that trip, their paths diverged as Logan moved away to attend a college in another city. From time to time, the memories of that night would come back to him, and he couldn’t help but ask himself if Roman sometimes thought about him and that night too, and if he still had the shirt that Logan let him wear that Roman never gave back. If the other had even felt the same way Logan did.

* * *

 

Adjusting his glasses, Logan walked onto the bus. The hour was pretty early, and there were still a few seats left, so not thinking much, he sat on the first free spot he noticed. The books were heavy in his bag and the air condition wasn’t working again. Logan groaned; it didn’t seem like a good day. His gaze moved down when something caught his attention. The way the person next to him was holding his phone, the way he sat and even the clothes he was wearing… All of that rang a bell in Logan’s head. Carefully, trying not to creep out the man, Logan glanced to the his right.

His features were sharper, his expression a little bit more mature, but his eyes still remained soft and caring. In a split of a second, their eyes met, and Logan immediately dropped his gaze, hot blush crawling up his cheekbones.

It couldn’t be him. And yet, it was. Roman was sitting next to him. He just knew it. The time had passed but the feeling had already started blooming again in Logan’s chest. But he couldn’t know if Roman recognized him. And even if he did, if he wanted to talk or acknowledge Logan. After all, he became an even bigger nerd than he was, while Roman himself… apparently became even more dashing.

They drove in complete silence for a while. Logan didn’t bother to get off at his stop. It was his only chance to restore the peace he had once achieved. Cursing himself for being so shy, he once again peaked at Roman behind his glasses. Their eyes met again, and it was as though an arrow went straight through Logan’s soul. It was more than just a look from a kind person. It was a box full of feelings delivered in the form of two passionate, green eyes.

“Um… Excuse me…” began Roman slowly, words flowing out of his lips like a lullaby, “But I’m Roman, and I think we know each other.”

Logan turned his face to the right properly and smiled.

“I suppose that we do.”


End file.
